mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG Pinkie mówi że Twilight jest zdenerszęśliwa.png EG Skulona Pinkie.png EG Pinkie prostuje się.png EG Pinkie trzyma kopytko na głowie Twilight.png EG1 Zaszokowane Mane 6.png Jako człowiek EG1 Twilight rozmawia z Pinkie Pie.png|Pierwsze spotkanie z Twilight Applejack, Pinkie, and Big Mac in the gym EG.png EG Applejack zaskoczona słowami Pinkie Pie.png 640px-Sunset_popps_balloon.PNG Applejack and Pinkie Pie curious EG.png EG1 Przyjaciółki na starym zdjęciu.png 640px-Pinkie_hanging_from_door_frame.PNG Pinkie Pie playing a video EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png Rarity snaps at Pinkie Pie EG.png Pinkie Pie's text confusion EG.png 640px-Rainbow_says_she_will_help.PNG Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png EG1 Dziewczyny obserwują padniętą Twilight.png Pinkie Pie smiling with fake pony ears EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Dash with pony ears EG.png 640px-Pinkie_putting_on_ears_EG.png EG1 Pinkie Pie 'Radość'.png 640px-Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_with_tails.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie shouts through the megaphone EG.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy running EG.png EG Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Fluttershy z uniesionymi rękoma.png EG Co!.jpg Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png EG1 Armatka Imprezowa.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png EG Pinkie radośnie zamiata konfetti.png Pinkie Pie holding a garbage can EG.png EG Pinkie Pie podskakuje z radości.png Pinkie Pie wearing her cutie mark earring EG.png EG1 Dziewczyny ubrane na bal.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png EG1 Pinkie Pie wysiada z limuzyny.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png 640px-Pinkie handing the crown for Applejack EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png 640px-Pinkie_Pie-laughter-_EG.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png 640px-The Magic of Friendship Prevails.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png Group_photo_of_Mane_6_with_animal_parts.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash saying goodbye EG.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks EG RR Pinkie Pie z marchewką w buzi..png EG RR Dazzlings rozpoczynają piosenkę Battle..png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png EG RR Przyjaciółki idą zawiadomić dyrekcję..png EG RR Rozmowa dyrekcji z Rainbooms..png EG RR Pinkie bawi się przy portalu..png EG RR Pinkie w kawiarnii..png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png EG RR Twilight wpada na Flasha..png|Pinkie jest widoczna po prawej stronie, przy Sunset. EG RR Pinkie z ciastkami we włosach..png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Zaniepokojone przyjaciółki..png EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty..png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika..png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png EG RR Znudzona Pinkie zwraca uwagę przyjaciółką..png EG RR Pinkie szykuje się do wypuszczenia confetti..png EG RR Dyrektor Celestia informuje Rainbooms o werdykcie..png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png EG RR Zdenerwowana Trixie..png EG RR Trixie próbuje zniknąć..png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png EG RR Pinkie kłóci się z The Rainbooms..png EG RR Zdenerwowane Rainbooms..png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png EG RR Pinkie Pie podczas przemiany..png EG2 Rainbooms po przemianie.png EG2 Rainbooms otoczone przez aurę syren.png EG2 Przytulanko.png EG RR Zszokowana Pinkie Pie..png EG2 Pinkie rozpoczyna piosenkę "Jestem Tęczą".png Pinkie playing the drums for Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie looks up while smiling EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Human Pinkie artwork EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni EG3 Sunset i Pinkie.png Pinkie stuffing the cupcakes in her mouth EG3.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png Rainbow Dash "C'mon!" EG3.png Static shot of the main six EG3.png Consulting director credit EG3.png Andrea Libman credit EG3.png Equestria Girls logo EG3.png EG3 Sunset się zastanawia.png Sunset "a mysterious figure snooping" EG3.png Fluttershy "I don't even wanna guess" EG3.png Pinkie Pie wants to guess EG3.png Pinkie Pie "a gardener?!" EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie holding a pie and cake EG3.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png Pinkie dressed like an old wizard EG3.png EG3 Fluttershy z dziewczynami w przebraniach.jpg EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD in goggles and lab coats EG3.png Pinkie Pie ready to bake EG3.png Pinkie Pie's Mona Lisa cake filling EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Wondercolts EG3.png Sunset at the top with her friends' support EG3.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Main six cheering excitedly EG3.png EG3 wyścig rolkowo-wtrotkowy.png EG3 Rarity i Pinkie.png Pinkie speeds past Lemon and Sunny EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts40.png EG3 Zaskoczone dziewczyny.png Pinkie Pie glowing EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts45.png EG3 Shadowbolts48.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png EG3 Przytulanko .png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png The speed skating competitors EG3.png EG3 Główna 7.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Sunset Shimmer dziwi się że Twilight zaspała.png EG4 Pinkie znajduje budzik Twilight.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle w pokoju Twilight.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle wymazuje Fluttershy i Pinkie.png EG4 Pinkie Pie mówi o spaniu na piankowych poduszkach.png EG4 Pinkie przypomina o zmianie Twilight i Sunset w demony.png EG4 Pinkie chce dekorować ciastka.png EG4 Twilight rumieni się widząc Timbera.png EG4 Pinkie dostaje szmaragdowy namiot.png EG4 Dziewczyny planują wygląd nowego pomostu.png EG4 Uczniowie przypadkowo przestraszeni przez Gloriosę.png EG4 Pinkie podejrzewa Gaję o powodowanie dziwnych zjawisk.png EG4 Posypka zaczyna świecić.png EG4 Efekt kolejnego wybuchu posypki do ciastek.png EG4 Sunset radzi Pinkie żeby już nic nie dotykała.png EG4 w obozie jest coś, co sprawia, że mamy nowe magiczne supermoce!.png EG4 dzieczyny słuchają co mówi dyr.Celestia przez radiowęzeł.png EG4 Pinkie opowiada o swoim piankowym lampionie.png EG4 Pinkie podrzuca swój lampion.png EG4 Pinkie zjada pianki z lampionu.png EG4 Wspomnienie gdzie Twilight czuje się winna za wypadki na obozie.png EG4 Pinkie chce rzucić gwoździe.png EG4 Pinkie rozbawiona, rekacją przyjaciółek.png EG4 Sprawdź mnie.png EG4 To wiele wyjaśnia.png EG4 Pinkie "rozwierca deski" za pomocą posypki.png EG4 Rainbow rozpoczyna zbijanie desek.png EG4 Rainbow i Pinkie budują ławkę.png EG4 Główna szóstka na gotowym pomoście.png EG4 Pinkie radośnie chodzi po wybiegu.png EG4 Pinkie "Ale się porobiło!".png EG4 Pinkie cieszy się, że będzie ratować obóz.png EG4 Pinkie kucykuje rzucając posypką.png EG4 Pnącza uderzają Pinkie Pie.png EG4 Sunset "Teraz twoja kolej!".png EG4 Pinkie Pie "Jesteśmy z tobą, Twilight!".png EG4 Główne bohaterki po transformacji.png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Zajmiemy się tym.png EG4 Dziewczyny śpiewają piosenkę Legenda, którą pragniesz być.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn na moście linowym.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn leżących na trawie.png EG4 Posypka na babeczkach zaczyna świecić.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn piękących pianki.png EG4 Wspólne zdjęcie dziewczyn w obozie Everfree.png EG4 Zadowolone dziewczyny.png EG4 Pinkie rzuca konfetti z posypką.png EG4 Rarity zemdlała z szoku.png Klipy Promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Walka o gitarę Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding up a guitar EG2.png Pinkie hands guitar to Rainbow Dash EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Pinkie Pie winking EG2.png Szalona Pinkie Granny Smith teaching Pinkie to bake cookies EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning two spoons EG2.png Pinkie and Rainbow covered in batter EG2.png Rainbow and Pinkie making a banner EG2.png Pinkie holding container of glitter EG2.png Rainbow Dash covered in glitter EG2.png Pinkie Pie pounding on lunch table EG2.png Pinkie drumming on Rainbow Dash EG2.png Pinkie drumming on Applejack and Rarity EG2.png Pinkie Pie sprouts pony ears EG2.png EG2 Pinkie Pie i jej transformacja.png Pinkie the happy drummer EG2.png Pianistka Rainbow and friends in band room EG2.png Pinkie sitting on the piano EG2.png Pinkie presents Rarity with a keytar EG2.png Rarity's friends impressed EG2.png Rarity's friends applaud her playing EG2.png Rarity's friends puzzled EG2.png Gdzie mój bas? Applejack asks Granny Smith about her bass EG2.png Applejack and friends enter the pawn shop EG2.png Main 5 meet the Flim Flam brothers EG2.png Applejack offers two dollars to Flim and Flam EG2.png Pinkie Pie on a rocking horse EG2.png Main 4 cheering for Applejack EG2.png Main 4 stand up for Applejack EG2.png Ogon w ruch Mane 6 entering the gymnasium EG2.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie in gymnasium EG2.png Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png Pinkie playing the ukulele EG2.png Pinkie Pie playing drums in the band EG2.png Pinkie riding mechanical bull EG2.png Pinkie Pie on top of hay bales EG2.png Rainbow surprised by Pinkie's tiki mask EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding paper airplane EG2.png Main 5 looking at Rainbow Dash EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms rear view angle EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie singing on drums EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Idealny dzień na zabawę Twilight and her friends in pairs EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity at the carnival EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Twilight and friends rocking out EG2.png Pinkie rocking out on drums EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity laughing together EG2.png Twilight's friends rocking out on instruments EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward photo booths EG2.png Main Six crammed into photo booth EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 1 EG2.png Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity riding roller coaster EG2.png Pinkie's funhouse mirror reflection stands still EG2.png Twilight pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Twilight and friends in pairs again EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Mogę zmienić się Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Wieczna przyjaźń EG RR Pinkie w piosence Friendship Trought The Ages.png EG RR Zegarek.png Pinkie Pie .png EG RR Przyjaciólki śpiewają..png EG RR Przyjaciółki tańczą w piosence Friendship Trough The Ages.png Friendship Through the Ages big finish EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Sedno magii Pinkie starts playing her drums EG3.png Pinkie Pie drumming furiously EG3.png Pinkie makes a magic burst of balloons EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Pinkie na przeszpiegach Rainbow Dash on top of Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie hiding EG3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a cat burglar EG3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a dog burglar EG3.png Pinkie Pie disguised as a tree EG3.png Pinkie Pie disguised as a rabbit EG3.png Pinkie Pie in bright pink camouflage EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie levitating upward EG3.png Pinkie Pie sniffing Rainbow Dash EG3.png Pinkie Pie operating a boom mic EG3.png Rainbow Dash gets angry at Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow Dash berating Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie makes a hasty retreat EG3.png Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png en:Pinkie Pie/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci